


Movie Night

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Kinda, Movie Spoilers, Scary Movies, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: Charlie comes over for a Halloween movie marathon. In this fic, the reader has a crush on Charlie.Written for a challenge on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for the movie The Strangers. I admit that this is not my best fic. Writer's block is evil.
> 
> Written for supernatural-jackles Colors of Autumn Writing Challenge

You plop down on the couch, being careful not to spill the bowl of hot popcorn all over the place. You hear footsteps approach and you crane your neck back to see which brother it is. You smile as Dean tosses a can of your favorite soda.

“Thanks,” you chuckle as he hops over the back of the couch to sit next to you.

“Is that what you’re wearing for movie night?” Dean questions, scanning over your flannel shorts and dark purple tank top.

You raise an eyebrow. “Yeah. You got a problem with it?”

“I mean, I guess not.”

You roll your eyes. “I’m comfy, you jackass. What’s it to you?”

Dean shakes his head, small smile playing at the edge of his lips. “Nothing.”

The bunker door opens and you jump up to greet Sam, who hopefully remembered your movie candy.

You stop suddenly with a gasp as your eyes lay on the small figure behind Sam.

“Hey, [Y/N]!” Charlie chimes, waving excitedly at you as she unwraps her scarf from around her neck.

“Hey, Charlie,” you choke out, suddenly very aware that you’re wearing pajamas. Of course Charlie walks in looking like the princess of autumn with her dark skinny jeans and her brown leather boots and your favorite graphic tee of hers peeking out from under a flannel shirt. The hat, scarf, and jacket now shed and draped over her arm.

She immediately wraps her arms around you in a friendly hug and you struggle to remember how to breathe. This wasn’t the first hug from Charlie, but they all have the same effect on you. You really needed to get this crush under control.

“How’ve you been?” she asks you.

 _God why does she have to be so perfect?_ “Uh, pretty good,” you answer. “What about you?”

She shrugs, the smile never leaving her face. “Same old, same old, I guess.”

“Still leading the good people of Moondoor into battle?” you tease.

Her smile widens as she nods, causing her red curls to bounce. “Still wish I had my faithful Duchess at my side, though.”

You shrug, deciding to play along with the teasing. “Well, if I were ruling with my wonderful Queen, then who’d be there to rescue the damsels in distress?”

“Yeah, I guess I can’t argue there.” She smirks and your breath hitches in your throat.

Sam clears his throat, waiting for his greeting.

“Hey, Sammy,” you say finally. “Did you bring my candy?”

His facial expression changed to one that resembles a puppy that got caught doing something they shouldn’t have been doing. “Sorry.”

You roll your eyes, pretending to be angry. It wasn’t all that surprising. He tended to forget yours and Dean’s snacks a lot.

Charlie slides her backpack down so she can reach inside. She unzips it and pulls out a crinkling bag. She hands it to you. It’s your favorite candy.

“Oh my god,” you giggle. “You are the greatest person ever.”

“I know,” she teases, tossing you a sinful wink.

“Hey, what’s taking so long?” Dean calls from the viewing room. “Popcorn’s getting stale!”

You roll your eyes. Charlie links her arm through yours while the three of you make your way to the couch. As you start to sit down, Dean stands up and goes towards the door.

“Where are you going?” you question. “I thought we were gonna start the movie marathon?”

“Yeah, but I forgot to grab the movies.” He gives a shit eating grin before going towards his room.

“I’ll be right back,” you say to the others. You follow Dean.

“You invited Charlie?!” you hiss at Dean once the two of you are out of earshot.

“Yep.” The smile returns. “She was in the area so I thought I’d invite her. Is that a problem?”

“Yes! I mean no! I mean… You _know_ I have a crush on Charlie!”

“Exactly.”

You knit your brows together. “What?”

“You and I both know that Sam’s gonna clock out after the first movie.”

“Yeah, he does like to go to bed early,” you agree.

“So when he leaves, I’ll leave too. And then you and Charlie will have the couch all to yourselves. Just put a blanket down first.”

“Dean!” you squeal. “I’m not going to sleep with Charlie on the couch!”

“Then you two will have the couch to yourselves for for-”

“Finish that sentence and die, Winchester,” you threaten. “You could’ve at least warned me!”

“I asked you if you wanted to change,” he reminded you.

“That’s not a warning! A warning would’ve been ‘oh, hey, by the way, Charlie’s gonna be here in a few minutes looking like the autumn Horae’!”

“Horae?”

You roll your eyes. “The Greek goddesses of the seasons!”

Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “You look fine! I’ll bet Charlie’s already had a few dirty thoughts running through her mind from that little outfit of yours.”

“They’re just pajamas.” You cross your arms over your chest.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I should’ve asked you first. I didn’t realize it was gonna be this big a deal.”

“You know I turn into a bumbling idiot around her!”

“And I thought that giving you two a little alone time might help.”

You sigh. “Fine. But don’t leave after the first movie.”

“Fine. Second movie.”

“Dean!”

He raises his hands in innocence. “Kidding.”

You scowl at him and turn on your heal, going back towards the viewing room. You stop at your bedroom first and grab your blanket off your bed.

You beat Dean back into the viewing room and you reclaim your spot on the couch. Charlie’s sitting on the other end of the couch, leaving a spot for Dean. Sam’s sitting on a pillow on the floor in front of you.

Dean comes back in with a small stack of movies.

“Okay, what are we starting with?” he asks, fanning out the movies in his hand.

“Why did you grab Cabin in the Woods?” you groan. “How can it even be classified as a horror movie? The scariest thing about it is how awful it is.”

“I know. I just wanted to hear you complain.” He gives you a smug smile and you respond by chucking a pillow at him. It hits his shoulder and he starts laughing. “It was a joke, okay? Trust me, I hate it, too.”

“Ooh what about Psycho?” Charlie chirps. “It’s a classic.”

Sam nods in agreement.

“[Y/N]?” Dean asks for your permission.

You nod. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

Dean puts the movie in and turns the lights off. He taps Charlie’s shoulder. “Scoot,” he requests in a teasing voice.

There’s a smirk on Charlie’s face as she rolls her eyes. She hops over to the center of the couch, between Dean and you. You try to push yourself further against the arm of the sofa, not wanting to invade Charlie’s personal space. No matter how much you were dying to.

Just before the famous shower scene, you notice Charlie shivering.

“You okay?” you whisper.

Se turns to you and smiles. “Yeah, just chilly.”

You bite your lip, not sure how Charlie would react to sharing your blanket. Even if Charlie had wanted to, you know that she wouldn’t ask. She was too worried about being an inconvenience.

“Do you wanna share my blanket?”

“I don’t wanna impose,” she replies. Always so nice.

“If it were an imposition, I wouldn’t have offered,” you countered, holding out half the blanket. “Come on.”

Charlie slid a little closer to you, tucking herself under your blanket. Her hand brushed your leg, and you tried not to gasp from the spark that you felt. Charlie snuggled into the back of the couch, savoring the warmth from your fuzzy blanket. She bent over and pecked a kiss to your cheek. “Thanks,” she whispered. “I’m all warm now.”

You just nod, unable to form words. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Dean’s smirk.

“I’m gonna call it a night,” Sam yawns once the movie’s over. “See you in the morning.”

“Night, Sam!” you all call in rounds.

“So what next?” Dean asks, taking the disc out and putting in back in its case.

“Since Sam’s gone, either of you wanna watch It?” you propose.

“With all the stories of killer clowns going around? No thanks,” Charlie chuckles. “I don’t need another reason to be wary of those creepy bastards.”

You can’t help but giggle at her. “Fine. What would you suggest?”

“What about The Strangers? It’s one of your favorites, right?” she recalls.

“Uh, yeah. It is.” You’re impressed that Charlie even remembered that. You mentioned it once and it was months ago. “But Dean doesn’t like it. He says it’s too boring.”

“It is!” he defends. “It’s so predictable. Guy and girl go to a house in a secluded neighborhood and get harassed by some assholes wearing freaky masks.”

You roll your eyes. “The masks are the best part! The two doll masks that you associate with being sweet and innocent turn out to be murderous. And the whole ‘you were home’ thing? Genius! It perfectly describes the lack of pattern with humans. Yeah, some of them have patterns that can be figured out, but not the way monsters do. And there are so many jump scenes!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean mumbles. “I still don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to watch it with us,” Charlie reminds him. “You can go do whatever and we can watch it.”

Your eyes widen. You weren’t ready to be completely alone with Charlie. You still needed Dean with you.

“Or we can just pick another movie,” you offer. “Like Friday the 13th. The original. Not the remake. There’s an actor in the remake that looks too much like Sam and it’s weird as hell. I watch the remake and all I can see is Sam.”

“Oh my god, I thought it was just me!” Charlie agrees. “That same actor is also in House of Wax. Yeah, in that movie, he’s just a pansy. It’s freaky.”

“You make me watch Friday the 13th anytime that the thirteenth lands on a Friday,” Dean complains.

“As she should!” Charlie defends. “You have to watch Friday the 13th on Friday the 13th. It’s a rite of passage.”

“Just pick a different movie.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Saw. Or Child’s Play,” you compromise.

“I haven’t seen Saw in years,” Charlie adds.

Dean nods. “Saw it is, then.”

Not even half an hour into the movie, you could hear Dean's soft snoring. You roll your eyes.

Charlie, on the other hand, elbows his arm to wake him up.

“Go to bed, your snores are louder than the screaming in the movie,” she teases.

Dean slowly rises to his feet, groaning as he does.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbles. “See you in the morning, kiddos.”

With Dean gone, you expect Charlie to move down the couch, but she doesn't. She stays snuggled under your blanket with you.

“Hey [Y/N],” Charlie says softly. “Did you not want me to come tonight?”

You jump back a little, looking at your best friend like  she grew a second head.

“What makes you think that?”

She bites her lip shyly, making her look even more adorable than usual.

“You seemed upset that I was here,” she admits.

“I mean, I was a little surprised,” you argue. “Dean hadn't told me that he invited you.”

“Sometimes it just seems like you don't like spending time with me.” She looks down at her lap. “I mean,  over the phone you pour your heart out. But whenever I'm here, it seems like you suddenly just don't want to talk to me.”

“It's just… I mean I don't… Gah this is hard,” you mutter after two attempts at telling Charlie how much she means to you without oversharing. “It's not true. The not wanting to talk to you. I don't know, I guess it's just easier to talk to you over the phone, when I'm not looking at you.”

“Are you scared that I'll judge you? Or think less of you?” she questions. “Because I won't. I never have. [Y/N], you are so important to me. You could tell me that you killed your mother in cold blood and I still wouldn't think anything less of you. I know you don't feel the same way, but you're my best friend, [Y/N/N].”

Your heart swells at her confession.

“You're wrong,” you disagree. “You're my best friend, too. You mean so much to me. And I hate that I made you feel any less. I'm sorry, Charlie.”

Her eyes flicker from yours to your lips. You notice how you've gravitated closer together. How you missed when you could feel her breath on your lips, you'll never know.

“Can I kiss you?” you blurt out before your brain can tell you to stop.

Charlie smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”

A gunshot pulls you apart from each other. You both look towards the sound, finding only the movie. You had been so lost in finally feeling her lips against yours that you'd forgotten about your movie. You both giggle at yourselves.

“So…” Charlie starts, “The Strangers?”

You beam. "Best. Halloween. Ever!"


End file.
